yugiohfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ryo Bakura
ryo Bakura , nur als Bakura in der Deutschen Version bekannt, ist ein Neben charakter aus der Yu-gi-Oh Serie. Ausserdem ist er Träger des Milleniumsrings Design Im Königreich der Duellanten trägt er einen weißen Wollpullover mit einem grünen Unterhemd. Seine übliche Kleidungn folgenden Staffeln besteht aus einem blauen geöffnet Hemd über einem hellblau und weiß Ringel T-Shirt. Er besitzt weißes langes Haar das nach unten fällt und über seinen Rücken reicht.. Er trägt den Milleniumsring an einer kette um den Hals. In der ersten Serie, also in Staffel null hat Bakura grüne Augen, und sein Haar ist hellblau, Yami Bakura hat lila Augen. In der zweiten Serie, haben beide Bakuras braune Augen und weißen Haaren. thumb|168x168px|left|Ryo in Staffel 0 Monster World ( Staffel null und Manga) Ryo trifft Yugi und seine Freunde als er an deren Schule kommt. Bakura erzählt seinen neuen Freunden, dass er eine Leidenschaft für Spiele aller Art hat, insbesondere das Rollenspiel "Monster World". Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen, die er nicht erklären kann, ist jeder, der mit ihm gespielt hat, in ein Koma gefallen. Dies ist der Hauptgrund, für seine häufigen Schulwechsel. Als Yugi ihn den Millennium Puzzle halten ließ, fühlte Bakura einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. In dieser Nacht als Ryo beschäftigt damit war einen Brief an seine Schwester Amane zu schreiben ( Die bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben, aber Ryo schreibt Briefe an sie, während sie im Himmel ist) kündigt eine Stimme an, das er sein neuer Wirt sein wird. Ryo schaut entsetzt auf seine Brust und muss feststellen, dass die scharfen Spitzen der Millennium-Ring sich in seine Haut stachen. Diese Stimme ist Yami Bakura, ein 3000 Jahre alter Geist aus Ägypten (Yami Bakura ist ein 5000 Jahre alter Geist im deutschen Anime, jedoch nicht im Manga da sind es ebenfalls 3000 Jahre). Bakura erzählt, dass er derjenige gewesen ist , der seine Freunde ins Koma fallen lies.er begründete seine tat damit das es doch eh Ryo´s unterbewusster Wunsch sei für immer mit seinen Freunden zu spielen. Ziel des Spiels ist es den dunklen Herrscher "Zooku" zu besiegen. und zu dessen Burg zu gelangen am nächsten ging Ryo nicht zur Schule, denn sein Körper wurde ja kontrolliert. also gingen Yugi und freunde ihn besuchen. Bakura hatte ein Spiel Monster World aufgebaut und sie denken sich nichts dabei und spielen. jeder macht sich eine kleine Figur als welche er als spielen will, und Bakura will sie in diese Figuren versiegeln (um das Millennium Puzzle zu stehlen). Yugi wird ein Monster Zähmer, Joey ein Krieger, Tristan ein schütze ,Tea als Magier und Miho( nur in Staffel null vorkommend) wird ein Zigeuner. Aber Yami Yugi fordert l Bakura heraus als alle anderen versiegelt wurden, um seine Freunde zu befreien. Ryo übernimmt im laufe des Spiels seine linke Hand zurück. somit konnte auch Ryo´s eigener Avatar mithelfen( er war vorher in Zooku gefangen).Sobald Bakura dies erkannte, stach er seine linke Hand auf einem der burgtürme auf und fing an zu lachen. dadurch bemerkte Yami das es nicht Ryo war gegen den sie spielten Bakura wurde wütend und griff mit Zooku die anderen an. Ryo wehrte den angriff mit seinem Avatar ab aber verlor dadurch all seine punkte, was den Tod der Figur zu folge hatte. Seine Seele gelangte in Bakuras Würfel und er wollte sie von innen zerschlagen , obwohl er dadurch sterben würde. er tat dies und somit verloren Bakura das spiel. Ryo wurde ohnmächtig und die Seelen seiner freunde kehrten in die jeweiligen Körper zurück. glücklicherweise wachte Ryo aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Damit endet dann auch die Staffel 0 Persöhnlichkeit Er ist ein schüchterner und sehr zurückhaltender Junge. Er lächelt eigentlich viel und versucht seine Einsamkeit die durch den Verlust seiner Familie entstanden ist zu verbergen. Er lebt alleine da seine Mutter und seine kleine Schwester Amane ( von der man nur Im Manga etwas erfährt) bei einem Autounfall ums leben kamen. Sein Vater lebt zwar noch, jedoch ist er aufgrund seiner Arbeit als Archäologe ständig auf reisen. Von einer Ägypten Reise brachte er für den Milleniumsring mit, in welchem ein böser Geist haust der wie bei Yugi den Körper seines Wirtes übernimmt Verhältnis zu Yami Bakura Er selbst sagt im Anime nicht allzu viel da er so gut wie immer von Yami Bakura für dessen Machenschaften Missbraucht wird. so erschleicht dieser sich im Königreich der Duellanten in Ryo´s Gestalt das Vertrauen seiner Freunde um sie zu einem Schattenduell herauszufordern. jedoch wird er besiegt, vorerst. - In Staffel 0 und im Manga schafft es Ryo sich gegen die Kontrolle des Geistes zu wehren und seinen Freunden zu helfen Kategorie:Besitzer eines Millenniumsgegenstands